Lips Of An Angel
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: Years after Hogwarts, Draco still pines for the one chance he had at love, harshly taken. Is there ever second chances? Songfic to Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. Pairing:Draco Malfoy X ?. Written by Ally, since so many people like it, it will be continuing!
1. Prologue, lips Of An Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

**While reading I suggest you listen to the song 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder.**

**The author for this story is me Ally D**

**Please note the song words are centred and italic, the story is aligned to the left and normal.**

**Disclaimer: song and lyrics belong to Hinder and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Lips of an Angel

The years had passed since he had left Hogwarts, but the memories were fused in his brain. He knew his mistakes and he had settled his scores. Draco Malfoy was now living a peaceful life with his new girlfriend Pansy. He never thought he would end up being with her but he was. Yet the memory of his ex-girlfriend whom he had split with not two months before hand played around in his mind.

It was one in the morning and Draco was busy with paperwork when the phone started ringing.

"Hello Draco Malfoy speaking..."

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Dracooo..." Came the crying response of the brightest witch of her time**,** Hermione Granger.

"Why are you calling Mione, it is one in the morning." Draco asked running a hand through his hair.Draco thought about the numerous amount of paperwork not to mention Pansy_. _Hermione burst into a fresh round of tears on the end of the phone.

"Why are you crying Hermione?" He asked receiving no answer. Draco could hear Pansy stirring in the bedroom, she hated Hermione so much. Jealousy clouded Pansy's eyes at the mere mention of Hermione's name.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I just really needed to speak to someone I trust Draco..." Her voice quiet on the end of the phone as she said all Draco knew she would say for now.

"I am glad you trust me Mione." Draco said unable to hide the smile in his tone.

"I really miss you Draco." Draco was gobsmacked, he missed her so much too, he was left speechless at this admission.

"Draco, Draco you there?" He loved the way she said his name. It sounded of love all the time.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Draco remembered the various threats from Ron and Harry to stay away from Hermione... that's why he left her, so those two would leave her be, to protect her. He could care less about Pansy. If Hermione asked to meet up with him tomorrow**,** he would run to meet her and hold her in his arms. He loved kissing her, her lips fitting perfectly with his. It was as if they were meant to be.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"It's funny I just had a dream about you the other night." Draco smiled blushing as he recalled the dream in great detail.

"Me too." Her laughter ringing softly.

"Mione, does Ron know you are on the phone with me?" Draco cautiously asked; the warnings still fresh in his head.

"No, I don't love him Draco. I could never sleep with him and that is what he wants." She sighed. "What about Pansy does she know I'm calling you?"

"No she doesn't."

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"That's good Draco, I don't want to cause any bother."

"You're still my Angel Mione."

"As you are still my Prince Charming."

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Muggle story Draco." She replied laughing in the midst of her tears. "I love you Draco..."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"... I miss you soo much."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I really do love you Draco."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Not that I don't love talking to you Mione, I have missed you loads, but why you calling?"

"I don't know if I should say." He could tell she was crying again.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I should go..." Hermione said in a weak voice.

"Mione please don't hang up!" Draco almost yelled desperately.

"Draco I should really go." Her voice held fear.

"I thought you trust me?" Draco said pleadingly.

"I do." She cried. "Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes I do Hermione so then I can help you."_  
_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"Draco, Ron has been hitting me. I'm pregnant... it isn't Ron's." Hermione cried down the phone, her voice becoming high pitched and squeaky.

"Right two things. One, Ron's done WHAT! Two, if it isn't Ron's baby, who's baby is it?" Draco felt confused, she had been with Ron for the last month the Potter Weasley girl had told him. She agreed with Hermione and himself over her own brother and husband.

"I... I have only... only ever slept with one person Draco." Hermione rushed in the midst of hiccups, she obviously dreaded his response.

Draco felt his heart lurk.

"It was me isn't it? The only one you slept with?" Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione had given him the most perfect gift and he had given it up. He was her one and only.

"Yes Draco, the baby is yours... I swear, absolutely swear it Draco. I'll take truth potion to prove it." Hermione said desperately.

"I believe you Hermione, but we can get the baby check when it's born in case Ron hasdone things to you without you knowing using those Muggle things... drugs is it? Or even some spells. I'll be right over to get you Hermione; I swear I am going to kill him. You will come live here with me, Pansy will be out, you and our child will be safe." Draco said slamming down the receiver. A father! He was going to be a dad, and by Merlin he was going to do a better job than his father ever did.

"What is wrong Drakie?" Pansy asked sleepily leaning on the doorframe, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"We're through Pansy, I want you out my house now!" Draco yelled pushing Pansy out the door and grabbing his coat from the stand.

"It is for _her_ isn't it?" Pansy sneered.

"Yes Pansy, it's for my Angel." Draco finished smiling dreamily at the thought of holding Hermione. The woman with the lips of an angel.

* * *

OK Ally here, the writer of this here fanfic, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it; plot bunnies were nagging me for this to be written.

I would like to thank **Sam** and **BookwormBrea** for putting up with me and reading this like a million times.

Right after I finished this I realised two things.

1. It can be left as a one-shot.

2. It has enough plot to become a multiple chapter story.

So tell me what you think, should I continue or not??


	2. Chapter 1, Hush Little Baby

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they were all so nice and inspired me to continue:

**Sam**- What would I do without you my dear co-writer?  
**BookwormBrea**- Whatever happen to option 3 and 4... wait did I even have an option 3 and 4 ... hmm O.o .  
**TwilightDreamz13**- Thanks for the review, I decided this is my new long term project to work on so hopefully many, many chapters.  
**chocolateaddicted**- I'm glad you think it's great, I promise the next chapter after this one is a Draco and Hermione chapter and hopefully most ones after that.  
**Dramione-Fan 17**- Thanks, and thanks for putting this on story alert and making it a fav story, hope i don't disappoint and here's your update : ).  
**GrEeN-gEwEl**- Yes I decided to keep writing, glad you liked the story, everyone's kind reviews helped me decide.  
**polkadot6287**- Thanks the idea, was just floating around in my head after listening to the song and those annoying little plot bunnies refused to leave me alone, once they saw the reviews they went into overdrive again... hehe , thanks for the story alert and fav story.

* * *

Warning: this chapter contains a large amount of Domestic Violence. I will tell you at the exact point it starts but please... please never ever treat someone like this in real life, this is just a fanfic.

Please R+R

-Ally

* * *

_**Chapter One – Hush little baby**_

It was never good driving with a splitting headache. Pansy had created such a scene but he was happy she was gone. Yet each drop of rain that hit the car roof and window had cut through him. Resounding like gunfire and had felt like it to. Damn Muggle contraption! He would have gone by Floo Powder or Apparated there but that would be traceable. That used magic and magical movement was always recorded. He had to protect his family, yes that sounded right in his head, his new family, Hermione, the baby and himself. It was his second chance, a new beginning. He was never going to let anyone hurt _his_ Angel ever again. He would rather die the Dementor's Kiss.

He reached the house in Godric's Hollow. The rain pelted down on his windshield. Even from inside the car he could hear the raised angry voice of a male he could only guess unlocked the temper gene's from his mother. For Ronald Weasley never, ever shouted like that while in school. Sure he had the occasional outbursts but not to... this extent.

Draco could feel the temptation to barge in there and use the killing curse bubble under his skin and pollute his mind. _No_, he said to himself, _I am stronger than that I will not stoop so low_. He climb out the car and walked up the small gravel pathway. The sounds of things breaking, glass, porcelain and various other materials could be heard and only added to Draco's anger.

Thirty minutes before...

Hermione set the phone down. She could hardly contain the joy that was radiating from her, her and Draco, together again as a family. Her together with the man she loved so very much. He really was her Prince Charming. Rescuing her from the evil witch... ahem... Ronald.

Hermione climbed the stairs of the house and crept past room Ron spent most of his time in. She knew better than to disturb him. She manoeuvred across the floorboards taking care not to step on the creaking ones.

She headed into the bedroom to pack a case for leaving.

"Who were you on the phone to babe?" Ron says suspiciously from his position on the bed. He was laying back on the pillows obviously trying to look good with his hands behind his head and legs crossed.

_Damn it._ Hermione thought jumping in surprise; _I'll never get away now_.

"I just called my mother, I just thought that before we go over for dinner on Sunday we could go visit Ginny and Harry. We still need to congratulate Ginny on passing med-school." Hermione quickly covered.

"You're right, you're always right Mione." Ron smiled climbing of the bed and standing in front of her.

"Ron, if that's true, why do you hit me?" Hermione sniffed.

"It's because you always push me to it. I will never understand why you seek to aggravate me so much Hermione. I love you but you make me do it. How did I Ronald Weasley end up with such a beautiful, brainy, absolutely brilliant, talented witch... who is known for being the smartest witch of our generation?" Ron said stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Oh I don't know, because you drove away the only man I will ever love and hurt every guy except Harry who ever look at me." Hermione said in a hushed whisper for Ron not to hear, but apparently his hearing was better than she had expected.

**(a/n: domestic violence starts fully in some detail from here)**

"Why do you always do this Hermione?" Ron fumed, his face growing redder. His hand interlocked in her brown curls pulling downward, this caused Hermione to yelp out in pain as Ron dragged her downstairs.

"YOU'RE A STUPID SLUT, HERMIONE GRANGER!" Rang the voice of the one Ron Weasley, any hope Draco had of keeping his cool, would have ran away with that comment.

"Why, is it because I didn't fall in love with you? Is it because I fell in love with Draco?" Hermione said raggedly, she knew she never normally challenged him, but she had a child to protect now.

"Do not... I repeat do not mention that, that Death Eater's name in _our_ house. Also since when did you stick up for yourself huh? Who have you been talking to? Was it my pathetic sister? Oh no, it was your ex-lover wasn't it?" Ron sneered; slamming Hermione into a glass cabinet then pushed her against the wall roughly. The shattering of the glass and ornaments would be heard from outside.

Hermione placed her hands in front of her stomach to take the blow; she couldn't lose the one thing connecting her to Draco. Ron laughed as Hermione yelled in pain. Hermione spun on her feet cradling her stomach trying to bolt to the table to grab her wand but Ron blocked her path.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione said out loud but her mind was whirling. He should have stopped by now. He never normally continues for this long, guilt usually stops him. Oh Merlin let the baby be ok. Please hurry Draco. Merlin, why do I make Ron do this to me?

"Because all I have ever done was try to make you happy, but you only ever cared for him. Fell in love with _him. _Now you're carrying his tainted blood. Now it is time for you to make me happy." Ron said moving a lock of curly brown hair away from her eyes as he pressed forward against her, ignoring her pleas. She was his Merlin. All he ever done was love her. Why did she not see he loved her?

Once she was backed against the wall, Ron used a binding spell on her wrists and legs. Small whimpers were escaping from her lips and the tears rolled down her face. Blood wept from a cut above her eye and her shoulder joint felt out of place.

"Pl... Please... please Ron, don't hurt my baby." Hermione whimpered, while her mind which is very photogenic scoured the vast library of knowledge for a silent counter spell.

"Is that all you care about? That _Half Blood_ brat?" He spat out as his hands brushed across her sides and up to the top button of her shirt.

"Please Ron... no... NO!" Hermione yelled pushing with all her might and strength against the binding spell while thinking the counter spell.

She broke free pushing Ron to the ground; she scrambled up and started to run to the door but Ron grabbed her ankle which caused her to come crashing to the ground as the door bell went.

"THE BABY!" Hermione yelled; Ron scrambled on top of Hermione constricting the air getting into her lungs. Hermione could feel the crunch of the glass against her legs and stomach. Oh Merlin the baby.

"Just be quiet Love, I'll get up once the person at the door is away." Ron cooed in Hermione's ear.

Hermione tired to wriggle her way out from underneath him but the sheer weight of him disallowed her enough movement to get out from under him. On the contrary, the movement had clearly aroused Ron for she could feel his erection poking into the base of her back.

"See this is what you do to me Mione, I could easily take you right here, like this but I want you facing me when we make love Mione." Ron whispered in her ear in a voice he had thought was a loving one. To Hermione it was a vile threat that made her want to throw up more than the morning sickness had. She could feel the lack of air now taking its toll on her body. Her head felt light and she stopped struggling as the energy drained from her fragile form. If she was totally weak from lack of air, what about the baby?

Ron flipped her over, overjoyed that Hermione had given up the struggle. Ron was never the brightest of wizards you would find. He couldn't even do some simple hexes without hectic results. So how would he know that flipping her back over would release the pressure of her lungs allowing a rush of air and a rush of adrenaline to return.

"HELP, PLEASE... someone." Hermione screamed using all the fresh air in her lungs, at that the door was kicked in revealing Draco. His wand was out in an instant and pointed at Ron.

"What you going to do Malfoy? Kill me? Come on, I dare you. Be like your father. Come on; show Hermione what you are really like." Ron teased a ridiculous smirk playing on his lips.

"Weasel! What have you done to my Hermione? Incarcerous!" Draco screamed at Ron placing him in a full body bind. Draco ducked down immediately to Hermione's side.

"The baby, I landed on my stomach." Hermione wept onto his shoulder, her hand gently touched the blood coming from her lower abdomen.

"We'll go to St. Mungo's right after I take him to the Ministry. I will be a matter of minutes Angel, I promise, I don't want him getting away with this!" Draco fumed gripping Ron by the collar. By now Ron was whimpering in fear of what Draco may do. With that Draco Disapparated away, leaving Hermione in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Hush little baby don't say a... word." Hermione choked out clutching at her stomach.

* * *

So guys, you wanted me to continue and here I am. Please don't hate me I do like Ron, honest and I didn't intend to leave on sort of a cliff hanger sorry... I only realised it was when Sam pointed it out.

Please tell me what you think. I put this particular scene in so people can understand the relationship between Ron and Hermione. The next chapter I promise is definitely a Draco and Hermione one! Also hopefully the one after that. In all honesty there will only be a couple that Draco **OR** Hermione will not play a big role in. One of them will always play a big part in a chapter as it is a Draco and Hermione story, it just depends on where the characters are and who they are talking to.

**Sam** and **BookwormBrea** suggested I start from Draco going to collect Hermione which is what I intended anyways if I continued. )

Thanks again to all my reviewers. Please review and tell me what you think, put the story on story alert or whatever. Hope you liked the chapter.

Thanks for reading.

-Ally


End file.
